Luna y Lluvia
by Natsukira
Summary: La Luna fue la única testigo de tu marcha, cuando te fuiste llevándote mi corazón y felicidad contigo. Te pedí que no te marcharas, que te quedaras a mi lado, que no me dejaras… No me importaba nada, nada… excepto tú...


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** La Luna fue la única testigo de tu marcha, cuando te fuiste llevándote mi corazón y felicidad contigo. Te pedí que no te marcharas, que te quedaras a mi lado, que no me dejaras… No me importaba nada, nada… excepto tú...

Este ha sido el primer fic que colgué en la web y he decidido tomarme el tiempo -no mucho en realidad- para editarlo un poco y, sobre todo, corregir las enormes faltas de ortografía que tenía. En principio es un SasuSaku, pero si se le quitan algunas líneas puede interpretarse también como un NaruHina.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona: Sakura

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Luna y lluvia**

La Luna fue la única testigo de tu marcha, cuando te fuiste llevándote mi corazón y felicidad contigo. Te pedí que no te marcharas, que te quedaras a mi lado, que no me dejaras… No me importaba lo que el resto pensara, no me importaba nada, nada… excepto tú. Durante el día parezco una autómata, sólo hago lo que me mandan, sólo pienso en ti, en luchar y ser fuerte para esperar tu regreso o ir yo en tu busca, ¿lo demás? Lo hago por mera rutina. Cuántas noches lloré por ti, deseando que entraras por esa ventana para poder verte, aunque fuera fugazmente. Sólo la lluvia me hace olvidar mi dolor, sólo el sonido de las gotas de agua descargadas sobre la desnuda tierra y las casas de cemento me transportan a otro lugar, lejos del dolor de mi corazón. No aguanto más, salgo de mi casa a escondidas, aunque eso da igual, no es que se preocupen mucho por mí en estos tiempos. Camino sin rumbo bajo la lluvia y llego a un pequeño parque, me acerco a los columpios y me siento. Están viejos y parecen a punto de romperse, "qué más da", pienso inconscientemente, porque están como yo, _viejos_, _rotos_.

Bajo la vista y veo mis manos, cubiertas de heridas por los múltiples entrenamientos a todas horas. Dirijo mi vista al cielo y allí esta, la Dama Blanca. Ella es la única que me comprende, me acoge en su lecho de luz y me mira silenciosa. Me levanto… Va a llover, lo sé, siempre que hay Luna llena llueve, siempre desde que te fuiste. Camino hacia un árbol, me siento entre sus raíces y el cielo llora… llora conmigo, pequeños ríos descienden desde mis ojos haya mis mejillas de igual forma que las nubes descargan su llanto sobre la tierra. Oculto mi rostro entre mi pelo ahora mojado, y me permito sollozar, me permito desahogarme ahora que nadie puede verme para sentir pena o lastima por mí. Poco a poco el sueño me vence gracias al cansancio, y en mi sueño estás tú, con el mismo aspecto, nada ha cambiado en ti. Lentamente empiezan a aparecer el resto de nuestros amigos y compañeros, pero ninguno te ve, sólo yo. Siento una mano que toca mi hombro, me giro rápidamente como movida por un resorte y te veo, estás aquí, a mi lado. Sé que ya no es un sueño, porque ya no te veo como te recuerdo. Ahora tu rostro ha cambiado, ya no es el de ese niño asustado o el de ese joven vengativo, ahora es más maduro. Tu pelo ha crecido un poco, dejándote unos mechones caer sobre tu cara como también antes lo hacían, aunque eso no quita ese extraño peinado por el que a veces nuestro compañero se burlaba.

- _Te estaba esperando…_ -digo en un susurro. Tú solo sonríes con ternura, me ayudas a incorporarme, pasas una de tus manos por mi cintura y la otra por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, juntándome a ti. Sin más me besas, haciéndome saber que esto no es un sueño, como tantos otros, que esa imagen madura de ti no es otra ilusión, otro modelo de cómo puedes ser ahora, sino que eres tú, en cuerpo y alma. Me besas tranquila y pausadamente, con calma, de todas formas no hay prisa, el tiempo es nuestro… al menos esta noche.

- Gracias… -tu voz no ha cambiado mucho, sigue inspirándome esa confianza y esa inseguridad que se compensa inimaginablemente con la ternura que esconden tus palabras, esa sensación que tanto me gusta. Aún así la felicidad acaba pronto, han sido muchos años de preguntas sin respuesta, de dolor sin consuelo.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te fuiste?... -más lagrimas descienden de mis ojos, un poco rojizos por los múltiples llantos pasados. Silenciosamente acercas una de tus manos a mi rostro y me acaricias, limpiándome las lagrimas.

- Mi flor… Mi hermosa flor… No sigas derramando tus lágrimas por quien no las merece.

- Te equivocas, por ti haría lo que fuera, incluso… -me callo al notar dos de tus dedos en mis labios mientras haces un gesto suave de que guarde silencio.

- Calla, no hacen falta las palabras -dices como si me leyeras el pensamiento. Y tienes razón, ya no hacían falta. Lo único que necesitaba era sentirte, aquí, conmigo, a mi lado. Mi amor, mi Vengador. Luna brillante, sálvale de la oscuridad en la que se ve envuelto y guíalo a mis brazos. Lluvia revitalizante, dale fuerzas para que siga el camino que la Luna le ha marcado, ayúdale a llegar hasta mí.

Luna y Lluvia.

Cuerpos diferentes, pero que comparten el mismo cielo y la misma tierra.

Venganza y Amor.

Sentimientos incompatibles, pero que conviven siempre en los corazones de todos los seres, creando así un equilibrio casi insoportable, pero necesario.

**Fin**


End file.
